


Unbelievable

by Softchelles



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, I mean don't get me wrong they DO IT, I set out to write sex but it ended up being soft and fluffy bullshit anyways, Im barely tagging this I dont want to talk about it, boobs!!!!!!!, idek what Im saying, pierced nips, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 14:39:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16812676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softchelles/pseuds/Softchelles
Summary: At first he had no idea. He was confused. He didn't see it coming, and he can't believe it.ORA look into Peter & Michelle's relationship over the years all centered around the fact that Michelle's got a piercing.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago this "Michelle Jones has a nipple piercing" concept re-emerged from the deepest darkest pits of hell, and it's been bugging me for days. I set out to write about that specifically, I really did, but I honestly cannot dive straight in to any sort of porn without plot. This isn't even porn. It's so soft and vague I honestly CANNOT DO IT but I tried.
> 
> So it's mature because there's a lot IMPLIED. I got too caught up in all the bs leading up to it. But it is THERE, so that's that.
> 
> This has even less editing than my already bare minimal editing I do 
> 
> I sucK at this, we been KNEW. But it is what it is. It's here. Don't look at me.  
> I'm not even putting my twitter handle on this one.
> 
> Shoutout to Satan.
> 
> Here we go.

The first time he figured it out, he didn’t.  
Because Peter Parker was 17, and Michelle was his friend. And he respected her. He wasn’t about to ogle her like she was a piece of meat.

She hated meat.  
She was a vegetarian. 

And she hardly ever wore a bra. He shouldn’t have known that. And yet, he did.

But Peter never put that much thought into it because, again, he respected her! He wasn’t some creep who spent his days staring at his friend’s boobs. He did catch himself staring, sometimes. Just not at her chest. He more often than he cared to admit got lost in her smile, captivated by the crinkle in her nose when she laughed. When the sun hit her skin she glowed like the sun. Her eyes were the moon, an uncharted realm of mystery and secrets he wanted to explore. So his eyes usually stayed there, locked on hers. That in itself was enough.

Except for that one afternoon. during their winter break.

It wasn’t unusual for Michelle and Ned to join him in his living room because honestly—where _else_ were they going to hang out? Ned’s house was overrun by his two sisters. Twins. They were loud and nosy and every time the trio tried to hang out at Ned’s place, the girls made their lives _hell._

Michelle’s place was not an option. Half the time Michelle didn’t even want to be at Michelle’s place. 

So it made sense to go to Peter’s.

At some point during their movie (Star Wars, which Michelle pretended to hate, but the boys had gotten to know her well enough to know that she was lying) Michelle shifted at his side and suddenly recoiled, hissing in pain. 

“Ah. _Shit._ ”

Both Peter and Ned’s heads turned to look at her. 

“You alright?” Ned asked between bites of pizza.

“Yeah, I just—my sweater. It’s caught. I--“ She hunched over and pulled at the material across her chest. The action was supposed to help alleviate the pain… whatever that pain was. But it elicited another pain filled yelp. So if Peter had to guess, it didn’t work. Michelle let out a frustrated groan as she rose to her feet. “I’ll be back.” 

Peter watched her disappear into the bathroom before turning to look at Ned, whose confused shrug in response confirmed it: neither of them knew what was going on. 

She returned to the living room a few minutes later, plopping onto the couch and demanding Ned pass the popcorn. It was clear she wasn’t going to give them an explanation. So they went back to their movie and dropped it. 

And Peter didn’t really think about it after that. 

\--

The second time he figured it out, he still wasn’t sure, but he was starting to have suspicions. 

It was a few weeks before graduation and Flash was having a party. Although Flash was still an ass, and he probably always would be, his parties were great. Especially later into the night, when the party slowed. Those that remained were coming down from the euphoric atmosphere, but still not ready to leave completely. That was always his favorite part. 

_“I know,”_ Cindy had suggested, her brows wiggling mischievously. _“Let’s play ‘Never Have I Ever’.”_

That’s how they ended up gathered in a circle on the floor playing a drinking game with what was left of the night’s beverage options. The rules were pretty simple. Someone made a confession. If you’ve done the thing, you take a sip. If you’re the _only one_ who had ever done the thing, you finish off the whole drink. 

Peter was sober, because honestly, it was nearly impossible to get drunk thanks to the radioactive spider bite. But everyone around him was still pretty drunk.

“Michelle,” Betty whined, her head tilting to the side and resting on the top of Ned’s shoulder. “How are you not drunk?”

“I’m just not,” Michelle shrugged.

So. _Almost_ everyone around him was still pretty drunk.

Michelle hadn’t been drinking either. It wasn’t like she didn’t drink. He had seen her drink plenty of times. Sometimes in fun settings like this, surrounded by good friends, sharing great laughs. Other times in not so fun settings, like the time he found her on the steps of her apartment, frustrated that the alcohol wasn’t numbing the pain, filling the hole her shitty excuse of a father had drilled into her chest. That night he held her while she cried, mumbling details of her life she never shared with anyone. He attributed it to the alcohol, but a part of him knew it was more than that. 

“That’s laaaaaame,” Ned’s loud groan pulled Peter back to the present. “God. You’re just as bad as Peter.”

Before he had time to panic-- because Ned had just exposed him for being sober when he had been drinking (just not getting drunk) all night-- Flash inadvertently came to his rescue with an insult. “Peter’s not drunk because you guys suck at this game and keep picking things we _know_ Peter’s never done.”

“Yeah but Michelle’s done stuff,” Cindy cut in. Suddenly the light bulb clicked, and a grin stretched across her face. She clearly had an idea. “I know. I’ve got one. Never have I ever gotten a piercing in a place that was _not_ my ears.”  
“Wha—where else would you get it?” Ned asked innocently, causing Betty to laugh into his shoulder. 

Peter focused focused on Michelle, whose narrow eyes glared back at a smirking Cindy. Why was she so upset?

And then, she raised her cup.

_Oh._

Everyone in the circle cheered. Everyone except for Peter who was fixated on the cup against her lips. His mind was racing. ‘A place that was not her ears’. What does that even mean?

“Where is it, Jones?” Flash laughed.

“Oh, it’s right here,” Michelle answered, flipping him off.

But Peter was far too focused on the fact that, once again, she wasn’t going to give an explanation. 

And this time, he was kind of curious why that was. 

\--

The third time he figured it out, he didn’t see it coming.

At that time she went to Brown. He went to MIT. Despite the distance, they were still really close. 

_“What about Saturday?_ he had asked, holding his phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he zipped up his jacket. There was a new movie coming out that they both wanted to see. Movies that piqued both of their interests were pretty rare, so Peter had made it his mission to find a day that worked with their schedules so that they could go see it.

 _“I can’t,”_ was her response, followed by a loud sigh. _“I’ve got dinner with Liz.”_

_“Who’s Liz?”_

_“Liz Allan?”_

_“Hold on—Liz Allan as in Midtown Liz Allen?”_

_“…yeah? She’s going to be in town for a conference and wanted to meet up.”_

_“Oh.”_

_“Don’t make it weird.”_  
_“I’m not.”_  
_“Yes you are. You’re so making this weird.”_  
_“I am so not making this weird. I love Liz. Like. Liz. I like Liz. Liz is cool. I would love to see her again.”_  
_“Really?”_  
_“Yes, really.”_  
_”Well then great. Come with us.”_  
_“Maybe I will.”_  
_“I’ll send you the address.”_  
_“Good.”_

That’s how he ended up in a diner with Liz Allen, the girl he had been so sure he loved back when he was in high school, and Michelle Jones, the reason he knew what he felt for Liz wasn’t real. Because he felt for Michelle. Every day he put on a mask to pretend he didn’t. He fought those feelings, much like the bad guys he fought while wearing an _actual_ mask. 

The difference was he knew Michelle. He knew what her laugh sounded like when she was happy, when she was nervous. He had heard her voice when it giggled, when it screamed, when it cried, when it teased. He knew she would re-read the same book over and over again because the world she escaped to within those pages was so beautiful, she couldn’t just live the rest of her life without ever going back. He knew she pretended to hate the world, but truly loved it. Her compassion was unlike anything the world had ever seen. He had watched her give everything she had to help those who had less. Constantly volunteering. Constantly advocating. Constantly being a superhero in her own right. 

Peter put on a suit to try and make the world a better place.  
Michelle made the world a better place simply by being Michelle. 

And Michelle knew him.  
Which is why he fought so damn hard to keep those feelings at bay. He didn’t want to jeopardize their friendship. She was way too important, such a vital part in his life. Peter wasn’t about to screw that up just because he’d been dumb enough to catch feelings. 

And he’d been dumb enough to think dinner with the two of them wouldn’t be awkward.  
It totally was.  
But not for the reasons he was expecting.

Michelle and Liz were actually good friends, like, really good friends. It only took a couple minutes to catch onto that. They went back and forth like a game of tennis, bouncing memories off of each other, one after the other.

”Oh remember that time—“  
“Oh my gosh, yes, that was crazy.”

When there was a lull in the conversation, Peter finally confessed. “I had no idea you guys were so close.”

“We only really got close that last year before I moved,” Liz answered with a shrug.

Oh.  
That made sense.  
Peter’s sophomore year of high school introduced him to new responsibilities that left him a little pre-occupied.  
“Yeah, Liz had just turned 18 and wanted someone to accompany her on her first big adult decision.”  
“And MJ was looking for ways to keep up her rebellious teen act. So we both went together. I got this.” Liz brushed her hair to the side, exposing a small flower inked into the skin behind her ear.

“Woah, what? That’s sick,” Peter gasped. “Em, how come you never told me you and Liz went and got tattoos?” 

“She didn’t,” Liz answered for her. “The parlor did tattoos and piercings. So _I_ got the tattoo. Michelle got the piercing.”

He had almost forgotten about that night at Flash’s, the last time the piercing had come up. He hadn’t thought about it for years. Maybe if he had, he could have picked up on the clues and not looked so surprised. 

“Wait,” Liz laughed, turning to face Michelle. “Does he not know?” 

“He’s kind of oblivious sometimes,” Michelle answered, sipping on the strawberry shake in front of her. 

“Know what?” He took a sip of his own.

“That she got her nipple pierced.”

Peter choked on the answer he never saw coming.

\--

The fourth time he found out, he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe a lot of things, like the fact that they had been friends for _years_ , and they had both been harboring feelings that neither was willing to bring up.

He wanted to punch himself for taking so long to figure it out.  
They could have been doing this so much sooner. 

His hands held her face, gently at first, like she was made of glass. Like one wrong move could cause her to break, shattering this moment and ruining it before it even began. But her hands weren’t so kind. They slid from the back of his neck, into his hair, and tugged slightly at his curls.

So yeah.  
To hell with caution.

She only moved her hands when it came time to remove his shirt.  
Then it was his turn to remove hers.  
In the haste and the heat of the moment he’d forgotten to prepare for this, the moment where she was exposed to him. It caught him off guard. He was pretty sure his brain was short circuiting. Before he could stop himself he was whispering, “Holy shit.”

Michelle laughed, shaking her head slightly. “What—is it the piercing? Peter, you knew about this.”

“Yeah, I know—“ he laughed back. “I know. But now they’re here—you’re here.” The laugh died on his lips as they lowered down to her chest. "And you're beautiful." His awe turned to excitement as her breath hitched beneath him. 

He moved across her chest, his mouth leaving kisses in its wake before arriving at the place she was most sensitive at. He could taste metal, but it didn’t bother him one bit. He was far too busy raising his hands to her other chest, sure to give them attention while his mouth focused on the other, tongue swirling, teeth occasionally grazing. Never enough to hurt. Just enough to make her gasp. The noises that fell from her lips were ungodly. They ignited something within his chest that surged throughout his entire body, leaving him burning, yearning for more. They were something he never, in his wildest dreams, thought he’d get to hear, let alone be responsible for. They were ethereal, something he’d travel to the ends of the earth to hear again.

But when he kiss at the underside of her breast like a kiss goodbye—but not forever, oh no. _He’d be back_ , but a kiss in passing as his mouth moved down, down, _down,_

\--he realized a trip to the ends of the earth might not be necessary. 

And later, when they were done, when his heart was still pounding in his chest, she did something so incredibly soft and dumb and placed a kiss against his cheek, sending his heart into another frenzy.

Unbelievable.


End file.
